marvinmarvinfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvin Forman
Not to be confused with Marvin, Marvin, the show. Marvin Forman (born in 1432) is a 587-year old alien from the planet of Klooton. Biography When he was just a child, an evil alien race known as the Klerg, who has is revealed to have a rivalry with the planet Klooton, attacked the planet. To protect him, Marvin's parents sent him from Klooton in an outer-space-like vehicle. Once crash landing into a dense forest, Marvin takes the form of a teenage human (after several attempts). After being frightened by a hiking family, he finally greets them followed by a slapping of his face, which he claims to be very polite from where he is from. He shows them a video clip on an advanced clear tablet, explaining his origin and why he is here on Earth. The family welcomes him to the family, yet Teri Forman, the teenage female of the family does not take a liking to Marvin. In the episode "Toothache", when Marvin's tooth was going to explode from eating all of Henry's chocolate, he was worried about putting them in danger, he then left on Henry's bike, but he came back and crashed in the house. When his tooth was getting worse, he tried to run, but all the Forman's were blocking the door way in fear, and Marvin attempts to hide from them in an effort to protect them, meaning he does not want to hurt any of them. In the pilot episode, Marvin grows bored of staying at home while every one else, expect for Pop-Pop has somewhere to venture off to. Awaken from a nap by Pop-Pop, Marvin decides not to participate in Pop-Pop's activity. After discussing ways to stop being bored, Pop-Pop brings up going to school. After much discussion with Henry, the father, and Liz, the mother of the Forman clan, Marvin is not going to school once having an encounter with the family dog. Henry, the child of the clan, encourages Marvin to go to school with them that morning, which he does under the noses of Liz and Bob. Appearance Marvin has two forms to him: an alien form and a human form. In alien form, he is a blueish creature with webbed feet and fingers. In human form, he looks similar to any other American teenager. His hair is dark blond hair. He has brown eyes. His shirt has orange sleeves, a white frontal barrier with a blue smiley emoticon on the front. He wears blue denim and tennis shoes. Physical Features In the pilot, Liz is puzzled by Marvin's excessive eating, which Marvin assures is because he has five stomachs, yet one of them is only used for mating calls. His stomachs also have the ability to produce gaseous bubbles which allow Marvin to levitate nearly freely. Marvin can only come down by allowing the gas through his mouth, or burping. Marvin can regurgitate substances ingested easily, which he displays in the pilot. Marvin's hearing organs are revealed to be located in his rear-end, and cannot pick up low sounds such as whispering. Marvin is also shown to be able to change the temperature of his finger from extremely hot to freezing cold. Miscellaneous Traits Marvin, in promos, is shown to sleep in a pod. Marvin is shown in the second episode, "Improbable Story", that he can communicate with animals. This is also briefly shown in the pilot, when he communicates with the family dog. In the promos, Marvin is shown to drink with one nostril and regurgitate it out with the other nostril. Also, in one of the promos, he is known to listen via his bottom.His sister was dating a Klerg in St. Glar Kai Day. Powers See Marvin's Powers. Relationships * Henry Forman - Marvin is happy to have Henry as a little brother, and when Marvin needs help on anything, he can always go to Henry for help, most of the time. * Teri Forman - Teri was annoyed by Marvin at first, but is starting to like him. In the episode, "Improbable Story", when Teri needed him to bring her her ipod from home to the school, he didn't know what to do at first, because he did not want anyone to know he had a horse, she sounded disappointed at first, Marvin felt bad, then he got it to her. Also in the episode "Toothache ", he told Teri, (and Brianna ), that they should get an F, for Flawless, only because he wanted chocolate. Later in the episode, when Marvin's tooth was going to explode, he wanted to protect her, (including the rest of the Forman family). He also stated that he did not want to put her in danger, along with the rest of the family, he attempted to leave, but couldn't. In the Pilot , even though Teri told Marvin that she did not want him at her school, he did not seem upset with her at all throughout the episode. When Cliff stole Teri's posters for her election, Marvin got them back for her. Then when Cliff was going to pound Marvin, Teri defended him. Later when she thanked Marvin for saving the election, they hugged. See Mervi In the episode, Burger on a Bun, Marvin finds out Teri has a job to get concert tickets. Therefore he gets a job at a restaurant at Burger on a Bun. Later in the episode, Marvin decides to fire Teri, and later, Brianna. Without a full team, the restaurant becomes chaos and Marvin is forced to fire himself. He then brings Teri her concert tickets as an apology, repairing their friendship. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Forman Family Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Male Characters Category:Students